


Introduction

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-1-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-1-06

Jamie set his bag on the bed and surveyed the room in the small circle of golden light the emanated from the single lamp on the table. The outside cold seemed to permeate the room and he sighed.

“Hey.” He nearly jumped at the sound, turning quickly to find a tall, gangly thing standing in his doorway. “I’m Ioan.”

“Oh. Hi.” Jamie held out his hand, made his way over to him. “Jamie.” 

“They said you were to be here today.” He held up a bottle in his free hand. “Assured me there’d be someone close to my age rather than the rest, who all appear to have been doing this since before you and I were born. Want a drink?”

“Sure. Yeah. Come in.”

Ioan pushed off the door jamb and kicked it closed with his foot as he moved into the room, all of it one sinuous movement that seemed out of place with his too long limbs and sharp angled features. “I take it your driver didn’t meet you at the airport with a bottle. I got here three sheets to the wind after my eleven hour car ride.”

“Er. No.” Jamie glanced around, finally spying and grabbing two glasses off his dresser. “Or, well, he may have. He didn’t speak much English.” He set the glasses on the table and sank down opposite Ioan. “So…”

“Seriously,” Ioan cracked the seal on the bottle and poured both glasses nearly full, “everyone’s been acting since you and I were in nappies. Fresh out of university, are you?”

“Um, yeah.” Jamie sipped from his glass and winced. “Holy…”

“It’s local. Strong.” Ioan took a healthy drink from his own. “You get used to it.”

“If it doesn’t kill you?”

Ioan smiled and raised an eyebrow, taking another drink. “What’s the matter, Bamber?” He leaned across the table and tapped Jamie’s glass then ran his finger around the rim, his eyes warm on Jamie’s. “Not man enough?”

“Is that a challenge?” Jamie lifted the glass and tossed the entirety of the contents back, shuddering as he swallowed. He titled the empty glass back toward Ioan. “Your turn, I think.”

Ioan nodded and refilled Jamie’s glass before tossing back his own. “Another round?”

Jamie lifted the glass to his lips, a smile playing across his features. “Give me the best you’ve got, Gruffudd.” He licked his lips. “I can take it.”


End file.
